


Out With Carter

by managerie



Series: RINCH [5]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Episode Related, Episode: s03e03 Lady Killer, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Mentions of Bear De Hond, Mentions of Sam Shaw, rinch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2013-11-12
Packaged: 2018-01-01 00:53:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1038409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/managerie/pseuds/managerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally a three part fic about the Episode: <span class="u">Lady Killer</span> that expanded into four chapters</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Out With Carter

**Author's Note:**

> Starts when Reese is out with Carter before her date with the Number. Thought I might change the title but I realized it had a double meaning. Not only was Reese OUT with Carter but he is OUT (of the closet) with Carter.
> 
>  ****  
> Thanks to Blue_Finch for a quick Beta.

  

~ * ~

John Reese pulled another hair and muck covered earring out of the u-bend in Carter’s bathroom sink with extreme disgust. He threw the whole sloppy, smelly and disgusting mess in the bucket with the others. He looked over at the bed where Carter was tapping on her phone. Feeling put upon, John complained. “I show concern for your well being and you punish me.”

Without looking up, Carter said, “You are getting punished for assuming I can’t handle myself.”

“That wasn’t what I was doing. I was apprehensive about a friend in danger. It doesn’t mean more than that.” Reese pouted as he reassembled the pipe. “What is it with women? I get worried that you are alone with a potential serial killer and Shaw thinks I want to sleep with you.”

“What?” Carter shrieked, then cackled.

“It is not that funny,” John grumbled as he washed his hands. “I was unhappy that you had your back to Ian and Shaw accused me of harboring impure motives.”

Carter continued to giggle, “Shaw said that? Shaw?” She threw a towel at John. “Has she not seen you and Finch together?”

John glared at her and wiped his hands off. “We are more discreet than that, Joss.”

Cater stood. “No I don’t mean _**together**_ -together. I mean just within eyesight of each other.”

She walked out to the kitchen with Reese following her. He watched her gesture as she spoke. “It is like watching two magnets try to resist smacking together at every opportunity.”

John sat at a stool at the bar. “We are not that bad.”

Joss peeked out from a cabinet door **.** _ **“**_ _ **You**_ are worse. Finch at least keeps his eyes on the job. You circle the man like a satellite in orbit then  _moon_  over him like a fangirl over Benedict Cumberbatch.

Reese looked confused. “Who?”

Carter laid out the sandwich ingredients and stared at Reese. “Sherlock?”

Still no comprehension from the man made her ask. “Khan Noonien Singh?”

John perked, “Ricardo Montalban?”

Joss sighed and went to get the mayo. “No, the new movie with Khan.”

John’s brow creased. “They made another movie with Khan but played by a guy name  _Benedict Cumberbatch_?”

Carter rolled eyes, “Forget it. How about this?” She looked up as if to ask for divine intervention and an analogy John remembered. “You look at Finch like teenagers used to look at Prince in the 80’s.”

Reese yelled indignantly, “I do not!

Joss bent at the waist and spoke with wide, knowing eyes, “Yes you do.”


	2. Out with Finch

John checked in with Finch since Fusco and Carter were meeting up. Reese asked to have lunch with Finch and Harold picked the restaurant.

John and Harold met at  _their_ diner that they reserved for special meets- the one that served excellent Eggs Benedict. It had become a habit for one or the other to ask to meet there when they needed to have a serious, private, and personal discussion. They never frequented the place for fear they would one day have to burn it from their routine. It was sentimental of them, but one or two treasures held close to the vest wouldn’t be the end of the world.

Harold was already there with a book as usual. Reese gracefully slipped into the seat opposite his partner. John disliked having his back to the entrance but Harold hated it even more. It was a habit that they normally sat on the same side of the booth. Unfortunately, when eating alone that looked too, well too much like what it was; two lovers enjoying each other’s company. Across the table would have to do with Shaw lurking around every damn corner.

“Afternoon Finch, enjoying your Dickens?”

Harold looked over his thick, hipster frames.“Not really, Mr. Reese. I can’t engross myself in the prose right now as I am slightly unsettled.” Finch shut his book and placed it at the table’s edge.

“What?” John was startled and a bit concerned. “Is it Shaw? Did she make another play for Bear?”

“No, Mr. Reese.” Finch sighed. “I have yet to speak to her about proper etiquette when giving gifts to pets that belong to other people, pets who might have dietary issues as well as being recently separated from pack members.” Finch lifted his glasses onto his forehead and held his fingers over his eyes in an attempt to calm himself. John was starting to get worried that the Shaw-Bear situation was getting out of hand.

Finally, Finch replaced his spectacles and continued. “No, I am upset that I had to ask Miss Shaw for your whereabouts this morning. I felt the fool expecting you at the library and being reduced to asking  _her_ where you were.”

John was honestly perplexed. “Harold, I told you I was staying in touch with Carter in case Ian followed her to the apartment.”

Finch sat up, indignant. “You most certainly did not.”

“I did!” Reese insisted in a hissed whisper.

“When?” Harold asked and narrowed his eyes at John. “When, precisely.”

“Right before I left.” Reese tapped the table, looked around for any listeners and leaned forward to whisper. “After I said goodbye, I realized I would need to check in with Joss. I opened the bathroom door and called out to you while you were in the shower.” John leaned back and continued in his normal voice with a shrug. “I said I was heading out to back Carter up.”

Finch blushed and averted his eyes remembering spending the night in John’s embrace.“Mr. Reese, you know perfectly well I can not hear anything when I am in your shower at the loft.”

“Oh. Sorry.” John smirked. “I thought you heard me.”

Finch played with his napkin.“No.”

John laughed. “Well, this actually works out good for us.”

Harold looked up. “How so?”

John shrugged and looked at the menu.“It wouldn’t be good for Shaw to think we were joined at the hip.”

Finch also took up his menu. They knew it by heart but the waitress would recognize that they would be ordering soon.“John, I see no reason besides privacy for taking such measures to hide what we are from Miss Shaw.”

John closed his menu and returned it to the condiment stand. Harold did the same. Within moments the waitress came over and they ordered. Three minutes later she returned with their drinks..

It would be around five to ten minutes before she came with the food so Reese felt it was safe to speak in a low tone. “I am not ashamed of us, you know that right?”

Both men kept their body language casual and did not converse in any way that would tip off an observer that they were speaking about anything more important than the weather. If anyone were to see them from across the street they would appear to be two middle aged co-workers taking lunch together nothing more.

Harold nodded slowly so John kept explaining. “She shot her own boss in front of Control after giving them the data that got her partner killed.” John paused. “I just don’t know her yet. I thought Kara was my partner and…”

Harold’s face pinched as he fought the urge to take John’s hand. “You think she would betray us?”

“I don’t know.” Reese cleared his throat. “At the very least should she get captured she can’t tell anyone the best way to blackmail me is to use you.”

John’s eyes bore into Harold’s for several incalculable moments.

The spell was broken by the arrival of their lunch.


	3. Out with Zoe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My take on Reese walking Zoe home.

Reese was asked to walk Zoe home after the ladies had a celebratory drink. After ten minutes, Reese tried to contact Finch. John Reese was furious. Shaw had Bear so Reese assumed Finch was at the library or already tucked safely into one of their boltholes. However, the computer genius wasn't answering the numerous phone numbers he held nor any of the the texts John sent. Reese went outside so he could leave a rather acidic voice-mail and see if he could track where Harold was currently residing.

With no answers from Finch, John began the task of tracking Harold's bugs. Yes, the glasses were no longer the best place to keep the device- Harold could simply change into a different pair. However, Reese had a few back ups. Being left alone with Harold's shoes on multiple occasions meant John had a one-in-three chance of having a means to track Harold undetected.

John had to run through all the frequencies and assigned tracking devices to find the one that seemed to be the most recent and belonged to Harold. Once, John tracked a homeless man for three hours before realizing Harold had donated a well worn pair of loafers.

Reese was so engrossed in finding Harold that he was startled by Zoe and Carter.

Carter was surprised he had let his guard down, “Really, John? Should I walk Zoe home instead? You seem distracted”

Reese looked around for Shaw. “Is Shaw gone?”

Zoe narrowed her eyes at John. “Yes.”

John escorted both ladies to the corner of the building. “I can't get a hold of Finch. He left Bear with Shaw so he has no protection.” John ground his teeth and clenched his jaw. “Even though I asked him to be careful after Ian gave him the slip. He doesn't seem to be answering his phones.”

Zoe patted John's arm and looked at Carter with a smirk. “I think he's planning a surprise for you.”

Reese watched as both women shared a conspiratorial glance. “What?”

Carter smiled at John. “He asked us to stall you. He gave Bear to Shaw so you would think he was at home.”

Reese was angrier than either woman had ever seen him. Before he could start cursing, his phone rang and John tapped his ear piece.

“Finch, what's wrong?” He spoke in a calm and neutral tone but both women knew that the quieter John got the more deadly he became.

Carter waved Zoe on and gestured to Reese that she would be taking Zoe home. John barely acknowledged them he was so absorbed in listening to Harold while stealing the nearest car. Carter cringed as John squealed the tires in his haste. She hoped Harold was alright.


	4. Staying In with Finch

Reese paced back and forth in an angry strut. The carpets of the bedroom of this particular safehouse would need repairing soon if Harold didn’t calm the man.

Before Finch could conjure up a way to soothe his partner, John exploded, “Root could have blown that place to bits, could have killed you or kidnapped you- again! What if we had needed to use Shaw? Hersh would have seen her, known she was alive and then where would we have been?”

Finch visibly cringed at the accusations. Reese was right. “I'm sorry, John.”

John stared sadly at his lover. He spoke in a broken, weary tone. “I thought we were beyond this need to keep secrets.”

Harold’s eyes grew wide as he hastened to reassure. “We are. I wasn't keeping a secret.”

“What do you call this?” John asked.

Finch swallowed. “I was trying not to be a burden.”

John’s face pinched in confusion.“What?”

Finch took a deep breath. While not meeting John’s eyes, he began undressing for the night and explained. “You were stressed. Miss Shaw keeps testing your authority and your trust. Miss Morgan is a civilian with no training and the Number we thought was a killer fixated on Detective Carter.” Harold sat on the bed in just his undershirt and boxers to pull his socks and shoes off. On auto pilot Reese knelt to assist him.

Their eyes met and Harold’s entire expression was screaming love, devotion and guilt. “You were spread too thin I didn't want to add to your stress. I want to be your partner not simply another innocent you have to protect.” Finch averted his gaze again.  “I thought I would find Miss Groves had messed with a telephone line or contacted someone. I never expected what happened.”

John bowed his head and murmured. “No one expects the Spanish inquisition.”

Confused, Harold asked, “What?”

John laughed and patted Harold’s thigh as he stood. “Nothing. Harold you have to keep me informed of everything.” Reese began to undress for bed as well. “Not just so I can protect you but because I need to know. I need to be sure I can find you.” He stopped undressing and made sure Harold was looking directly into his eyes. “ I need you.”

After a few heartbeats John broke eye contact to strip to his boxer-briefs. “Sometimes the only thing that gets me through the mission is your voice or the promise of being alone with you.”

John pulled down the blankets on his side and made sure Finch had enough pillows. Both men were now residing on their respective sides of the bed.

John took Harold’s hand and kissed it. “I can't continue a case if I can't find you. You are my compass. You show me true North.”

Finch was contrite. “I am so sorry I worried you.”

John smirked and scooped Finch into his arms. He rested Harold’s head on his chest. “The girls thought you were planning a surprise.”

Finch snuggled in with a sigh then asked. “Girls? Miss Shaw?”

Reese settled in too and began to map the soft curves of Harold’s sides. “No. Zoe and Joss.They think we’re cute.”

Finch harrumphed and began to nibble at John’s neck. Reese smelled of clean sweat and musk. John rarely used aftershave as it would give away his location to the enemy. Therefore, Reese always tasted of just his own pure essence.

Harold imagined that John’s scent was what pure testosterone smelled like. It was an intoxicating blend of musk and yeast bread. As Harold’s mouth explored lower to the furry navel among a slightly pudgy stomach, the smell intensified.

Finch looked up at John before pushing down the boxer-briefs. Harold was aware that Reese liked to see his lovers as well as feel them. John was extremely tactile. Having to deprive himself on missions and cases meant John would be starved for stimuli. Every sense would be hungry for input.  Harold was determined to give his lover a reason to relax and let the body over take for the mind.

Still looking at John’s face, Harold began to lick at the crown of John’s semi-hard cock. Reese visibly fought the urge to close his eyes and groaned. His cock hardened further allowing Finch to suck in the head and let the shaft lay heavy on his tongue. Careful of his neck, Harold sucked hard to pull the blood which hardened the fleshy staff completely.

John moaned and writhed, fighting the urge to thrust into the moist, warm vacuum. His hands went to Harold’s shoulders and began to knead and massage them. The desire to touch, to reciprocate and give was overwhelming. Finally, the suction and view were too much and Reese pulled Harold off. The taller man bent at the waist to capture those red, puffy lips. Reese pushed Finch’s shoulder down flat on the mattress as John removed Harold’s shirt.

Soon, John had both men naked and aroused. Reese broke the kiss to gasp in air. Quickly, John turned his whole body towards the long, pulsing shaft of his lover. Reese was careful to keep his weight on his knees and hands as he straddled the length of Harold’s body. Once Reese had the thick phallus in his mouth, he eased his own aching flesh into the waiting cavity of Harold’s small yet powerful mouth.

They were practised at this position. Very little preparation was needed and it kept Harold’s neck supported by the mattress and pillow. John knew just how far he could plunge into the tight, welcoming niche that Finch made of his mouth. Harold would stroke John’s sack and caress the strong thighs. John would cradle Harold’s balls and work a slick finger into Finch’s hole.

They quickly built a rhythm. With Harold’s stiff hip, John would bob his head to stop Finch from thrusting. Reese would alternately swivel his own hips down as Harold worked John’s erection like a maestro. Both men rutted against the other as their throats were filled with hot, spongy flesh.

Each moan from Reese vibrated Harold’s shaft. The extra sensation would curl Finch’s toes and make him swallow around John’s eager cock.

The cycle would continue until both men were delirious with need, desire, and lust. They would hump and suck mindlessly until Harold would clench John’s finger in a vise like grip. The older man would suck hard on John’s cock and spill into John’s throat. Reese would continue to milk his lover for every drop.

Once Harold was calm and the aftershocks were quiet, John would thrust three times and come in a staccato of need and lust. Many time John would miss Harold’s mouth completely and spray the man’s face and neck. Finch knew this was partly due to John’s excitement and partly his desire to see the evidence of their mating on Harold’s body.

The lovers cleaned off and snuggled together, readying for bed. With Harold’s head on his shoulder and the afterglow spreading throughout his being, Reese was finally relaxed and calm for the first time in several days.

Just as he was drifting off, Reese heard Harold murmur, “We are not cute. We are a force to be reckoned with. Dangerous men.” Harold nodded to himself, then Finch yawned and curled a fist next to his mouth as he began to drool onto John’s chest.

Reese kissed the spiky hair and resisted the urge to take a picture and send it to Zoe.


End file.
